


The More The Merrier | Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [149]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you give Finn a positive pregnancy test for Christmas.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	The More The Merrier | Finn Balor

  


Finn looked at the small box, you handed him. Staring at it then at you, trying to figure out what you got him. While you stared at him in excitement, you couldn’t wait for him to open it.

“What is it?” he asked you.

“Open it.” you spoke, interlocking your hands together and leaning forward towards him, smiling at him excitedly, as you waited for him to undo the ribbon.

Finn looked at you for a second, then back at the small box. He slowly unwrapped the ribbon.

“It’s a watch, isn’t it? A Rolex? I told you not to get me anything too expensive.” Finn spoke, as you shook your head no.

“You’ll find out when you open it.” you responded, still smiling excitedly at him, Finn opened the box up, his expression changing into a surprised one, he looked up at you with the smile on his face.

“Please tell me ya ain’t pranking me and this is real?” he asked, as you grabbed his hand.

“It’s real, I’m pregnant, and we are going to be parents, baby.” you answered him, smiling at him.

“I’m going to be a dad.” He cheered.

“Yes.” You beamed.

“We’re going to be parents.” He beamed, the both of you smiling at each other.

“How many weeks?” Finn asked before you could say something.

“Five weeks.” You answered him, as he let out of your hand, only to cup the side of your face. Kissing you passionately.

Finn let out an excited giggle, as he pulled away, he carefully put the pregnancy test down on his lap. He put his hands on your stomach gently while looking up at you with so much excitement and love.

“I can’t believe ma baby is having a baby, this is the best Christmas gift ever. This is the best news I’ve heard this year, I love you so much.” He beamed, kissing you passionately again, while his hands are still placed delicately on your belly.

“Hey, little one, you’re the best thing that has happened to me and your mom.” Finn cooed at your stomach, while you smiled happily at him.

“We need to tell your parents and my parents and our family.” Finn exclaimed, getting up, only to hug you carefully.

“I love you so much.” He spoke, still hugging you, making no attempt in moving.

“I love you too.” You responded.


End file.
